Out of Bounds
by Taisi
Summary: It started with concern and ended in trust. Kiba/Hige


A/N: Don't hate me for this, guys...-.- I'm ready to admit that it isn't very good. Ohhh, god, it's sappy.

_Out of Bounds_

-

"Tsume," Kiba called, voice loud and clear to carry over the winds. "Take Toboe and go on ahead--head southeast. We'll catch up soon."

The gray wolf stared back at him, before nodding and shouting over to Toboe for him to stay close. The pup obeyed by trotting over and taking his shirt in one small fist with no signs of submission in his round amber eyes; Tsume rolled his eyes--what a dysfunctional pack theirs was. He glanced over his shoulder at where Kiba and Hige had veered left of their original path; Tsume knew they were going to find cover from the storm, and wondered why. They'd rested less than an hour ago, and even Toboe was still full of energy, while Kiba was the one who pressed forward despite exhaustion. Tsume frowned to himself, before shaking his head and stepping in front of Toboe to break the wind for him; he trusted Kiba enough to be sure he wouldn't do anything too stupid.

--

Hige followed his leader with a dry scowl on his face. There was no talking to the white wolf when he got this way, so Hige decided to simply follow him and wait until they stopped to raise his argument. Kiba led him to a sheltered cave; Hige was a little surprised at how easily the tall trees blocked out the wind and gave a soft sigh of relief when he could walk easier.

That was when Kiba rounded on him. "How long have you been limping?" the blue-eyed youth snapped. Hige pulled back, surprised. _That _was what this was about?

"Jeez, Kiba," the brunet said playfully, "I thought this was going to be important." Kiba's responding growl wasn't playful; Hige blinked, crimson eyes showing confusion. "I'm fine, Kiba," he said haltingly. "I mean, it's not a big deal." _What's up with him?_

"Let me see your hands," the taller boy ordered, crossing his arms. Hige sighed, and obeyed reluctantly, turning his hands over. He wouldn't look at the suddenly silent raven-haired; he winced when gentle fingers slid over his bleeding palms.

He felt the need to justify himself. "Some loser dumped broken glass out on the side of the road in that last city we were in," Hige said, and chuckled sheepishly. "I guess it's my bad for stepping on it, right?"

"Hige, that was two days ago." Hige cursed himself; Kiba's temper flared. "You've been running like this for two days?!" Hige said nothing; it's not like he could've basked in some moonlight--the skies had been cloudy for weeks and still were, so the moon wasn't visible at night.

Hige pulled his hands away. "Kiba, I'm fine. Really--if you need someone to worry about, worry about the runt. He's the one who pushes himself too hard trying to keep up with us." Hige shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, eyeing Kiba warily like the latter might jump him for the chance at getting his hands out in the open again.

"Toboe has Tsume." Kiba's voice was clipped.

_Why is he acting this way? _"Then what about Tsume?"

"Tsume can look out for himself."

"Everyone needs someone."

"Then he has Toboe."

Caught off-guard, Hige asked, "Then who do you have?"

Kiba's reply was without hesitation; "I have you." Hige felt his face catch fire; cursing himself again, he turned away to hide the coloring of his cheeks. "And you have me. So it's _my _job to make sure you don't kill yourself. So _give me your hands."_

Once again, Hige surrendered his hands to his leader, who, after another silent study of them, leaned down to lick the blood away and clean the wounds. Hige squirmed slightly but Kiba's grip on his wrists was steadfast. When the dark-haired boy decided he'd done a good enough job, he began to tear strips from his shirt. Hige gaped at him. "You're being ridiculous!" the brunet snapped. "It's cold out, you shouldn't go ripping up your shirt!"

"It's about as ridiculous as running through wind and snow with open wounds," the blue-eyed said off-handedly, though his gaze was sharp as it met Hige's.

Glowering, Hige snapped with a biting sarcasm, "Because I'm the only one in our fucked-up pack that does that!" His eyes were a fiery crimson that took Kiba's breath away, though the latter didn't show it and the former had no clue. "Just the other day, Tsume sprained--nearly _broke--_his fucking wrist, and Toboe's still getting over a nasty fever. Worry about them, for Christ's sake!"

Kiba stood and moved forward, until he and Hige were mere inches apart. "Toboe saw to Tsume's wrist, and Tsume saw to Toboe's cold," Kiba said quietly. "Isn't that right?"

Frustrated almost to tears, Hige turned from his leader to glare at the ground. He felt those blue eyes bore into his back, and knew by the crunch of his feet on the snow that the boy was closing the gap between them. He felt the hand on his shoulder, but didn't want to turn around. _Why can't he just act like a leader? _Hige thought furiously, face burning. _Why can't he just do what a leader does?_

"Hige?"

Clenching his fists and ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his hands, the boy muttered, "I'm not used...I'm not used to..." _Being pampered? Being taken extra special care of? _He'd never had that before. Ever; he'd always had to fend for himself, and hope that if he fell there would be someone there to help pick up the pieces.

He was being turned around now, and Kiba's face was very close. "You're not used to what?"

"To being fucking favorited!" the red-eyed boy snapped, trying to yank away. "To having someone worry over me!" It was weird--he wasn't sure how to cope. Kiba's grip on his shoulders was steadfast; those brilliant eyes bore into Hige's, and the latter averted his gaze.

"I'm not favoriting you," Kiba said, reaching down to take one of Kiba's hands in his own; they'd begun to bleed again. He tied some cloth around it tightly enough to make Hige wince, and then did the same for his other hand. "That's ridiculous." He stroked the palm of Hige's hand gently, and Hige had to admit to himself that it felt good. When the black-haired boy looked up, it was with an enigmatic expression. "It's because I love you that I'm worried."

Hige's eyes widened, and then Kiba was kissing him; like everything else, Kiba was excellent at this, too. Hige felt himself melt; Kiba's lips were soft, his mouth was warm and his arms were gentle as they encircled him and drew him closer. Hige found himself being held tightly, and when Kiba pulled back he was smiling. "You taste good," he said, leaning in to lick at Hige's lips. Hige was in shock; he stared at the boy before him, dazed enough not to notice.

_He...loves me? _

Kiba felt him tense, and paused to look at him; when Hige remained unresponsive, he sighed and stepped away suddenly, headed out of the grove of trees. "Let's go--the others are probably worried by now."

Hige watched him go for a moment, licking his lips without realizing he was doing it. He could still taste Kiba on them; he could smell Kiba on his clothes. He could still feel those warm arms around him; he remembered the soft touch of that mouth.

It was the first time in his life anyone had told him "I love you" with the strength enough to back it up. Eyes burning suddenly, he dipped his head, feeling a fool. _Why the hell--? _He couldn't understand where the tears were coming from; he rubbed at his eyes, but they just didn't seem to stop.

It was the first time in his life he'd cried when he wasn't in pain. His breaths were coming in shuddering inhales, and he wondered how much more pathetic a person could be. He didn't want Kiba to see; he hid his face in his sleeve to muffle his sobs and hide his tears. Why was he crying so much?

Gentle hands were tugging his arm from his face, and then arms were around him again; his face was buried in warm cloth, and a voice murmured near his ear, "I didn't tell you that so you would cry." Hige shut his eyes tightly, holding onto Kiba for all he was worth. He felt Kiba kiss his hair softly and bit back another sob. "I'm sorry."

It took a moment for Hige to catch up; when he did, he pulled back enough to look into Kiba's eyes and hold them with his own. "No!" he said furiously. "Don't ever apologize for that! Don't ever say you regret it!" _I don't think I could take it--not that. _

Kiba's expression was amused, but his eyes were soulful. "I love you, Hige. I mean that. I'll love you forever, and I won't regret it."

Hige stared at him, feeling the tears coming on again. "_Fuck!" _he shouted, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes again. _"Goddammit, _what the hell is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Kiba cooed, leaning in to rest his forehead against Hige's. He held those cold hands in his own, mostly so Hige couldn't hide his face again.

"That's debatable," the latter laughed weakly, not lifting his face. Kiba allowed this, because he was obviously trying to compose himself. When he did look up, however, Kiba found himself once again absolutely enthralled by those spellbinding red eyes. "For what it's worth, I love you, too..."

Those three simple words were enough to send Kiba's heart soaring; his eyes must have shown it, because that little insecurity in Hige's face, that fear of rejection, faded away, and the brown wolf smiled.

"Then this is allowed?" He kissed Hige's forehead. "And this..." He kissed his eyes, the tip of his nose. "And..." His lips found Hige's again, brushing across them softly. Hige smiled, looking a little lost. Kiba stroked his face, kind of rocking him back and forth where they stood, and murmured soothingly in a voice that would only ever be meant for him. Slowly, Hige relaxed in his hold, enjoying the warmth and affection.

Kiba smiled, tightening his arms around his love; he would love Hige--he would protect and cherish him till the end of days.

"I'll never let you go," he told Hige again softly.

_I'll be holding on, Kiba. _

Owari.

(This is dedicated to my friend PicturedArtist, for making me finish it. ID)


End file.
